Break up!
by ISungyi
Summary: "Aku harap kau tidak betah tinggal di kamar barumu hyung". Just another love story about Kyumin. BL. Don't Like don't Read. enJOYed


Sungmin mengepaki semua barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam kardus kecil dan membawanya keluar dari kamar lamanya. _Namja _manis itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki pendeknya meninggalkan kamar yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tempati. Kedua _foxy eyes_nya menatap setiap sudut kamarnya seolah tidak rela untuk meninggalkannya.

Namja tampan itu memfokuskan matanya pada sosok jangkung yang masih betah menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut, tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap, Sungmin juga tidak berniat untuk membangunkan teman sekamarnya itu. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu, Sungmin paham itu dan dia akan dengan sangat senang hati memberikannya. Bukan perkara mudah untuk bisa sampai pada keputusan final ini, dia juga butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Namun ini bukanlah tentang 'ingin atau tidak', melainkan tentang hal yang memang 'harus' dia lakukan

Sungmin meremas erat gagang pintu kamarnya, sebelum kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah keluar dan menutup rapat semua kenangannya yang di dalam sana. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang perlahan bangkit dari selimutnya, menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup rapat di depannya. Kyuhyun,_ namja_ jangkung yang telah menjadi teman sekamar Sungmin selama hampir 6 tahun lebih, memilih menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha memahami jalan pikiran _hyung_nya yang begitu sulit untuk ia tebak. Entah karena terlalu rumit, ataukah memang dia tidak pernah bisa mehamani sang _hyung,_ Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah kamar _hyung?"_ Ryeowook berkata dengan nada cemas ke arah Sungmin._ Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa berniat untuk menjawab Ryeowook, terlalu sibuk membereskan kamar barunya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook seperti seseorang yang sedang bermonolog. Sungmin masih betah membisu tanpa sedikitpun menyahut atau sekedar menoleh ke arah Ryeowook untuk memberinya petunjuk.

Lama menunggu jawaban, Ryeowook mulai meyerah, "Maafkan aku" lirihnya penuh penyesalan. Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya, terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mulai buka suara.

"Bukan salahmu. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku"

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah memancingmu untuk bercerita tentang 'itu'. Setidaknya kalian tidak perlu pisah kamar seperti sekarang" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, merasa menyesal atas beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Dia dan Sungmin terlalu banyak membongkar tentang kebiasaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di dalam _Shared Room_ mereka. Meskipun Ryeowook juga yakin bahwa bukan hanya masalah itu yang melatar belakangi kepindahan Sungmin dari kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya. Sungmin masih terdiam. Tangannya terlalu sibuk meletakkan setiap bingkai fotonya bersama dengan Kyuhyun di atas meja nakas. Sungmin menatap sosok tampan yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya yang paling setia. _Dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang tidak pernah lelah menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuknya.

"_Nde,_ aku sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan Kyuhyun"

"Lalu, apa dia menyetujuinya?"

Sungmin tersenyum pelan, "Tentu saja si bodoh itu menolaknya. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa merubah keputusanku. Meski ia menangis darah sekalipun"

Ryeowook mendesah pelan menatap sosok_ hyung_nya yang bersikap begitu tegar ketika dia sendiri yakin bahwa semua itu hanya topeng belaka.

"Terkadang aku bingung denganmu _hyung, _kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Ryeowook mendumal kesal.

"Aku hanya mencoba melindunginya Wookie-_ya,_ melindungi kalian, melindungi perasaanku" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar di dalam bingkai fotonya, "Wokkie-_ya _t_o_long aku untuk memberi dia pengertian. Aku rasa sekarang hanya kau yang bisa berbicara dengannya."

Ryeowook mendesah pelan, mengangguk cepat meskipun Sungmin tidak melihat anggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook segera berbalik menuju kamar Kyuhyun, namun belum jauh _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu melangkah, Kyuhyun telah berdiri tegang di depannya.

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap ke arah mereka –dia dan juga Sungmin- _namja_ mungil itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin, namun _namja_ yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu seperti tidak terkejut dan terus saja sibuk membenahi kamar barunya.

"Eh, sebaiknya aku pergi ke lantai atas. Kalian bicaralah" Ryeowook melangkah keluar tanpa berniat untuk menganggu pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. rasanya aneh berada di tengah-tengah mereka dalam situsai yang seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Sungmin._ Namja _dengan _pony tail _itu tersenyum sekilas memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sungmin bertanya lembut, sama sekali tidak berubah seperti ketika mereka masih tinggal satu kamar.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, ketika Kyuhyun masih diam sembari menatapnya, "Daripada kau diam di sana, lebih baik kau bantu aku berbenah. Tetapi kalau kau menolak, aku juga tidak masalah. Kemarilah. Tidurlah di sini" Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang mencampakanku sekarang" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Sungmin tersenyum pelan menanggapi ucapan 'mantan' teman sekamarnya itu.

"Apa kau merasa aku mencampakanmu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Lalu apa? Kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Apa itu tidak sama dengan mencampakan?"

Sungmin menatap jengah raut frustasi kekasihnya, "Aku bukan pergi tiba-tiba Kyu. Kita sudah membicarakan ini ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan kali dan aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Kita harus melakukannya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tanpamu,_ hyung_. Tidak bisakah aku mengubah pikiranmu lagi malam ini? Kembalilah ke kamar kita _hyung"_

Sungmin mendesah pelan, "Tidak Cho. Ini keputusan finalku. Ini demi kebaikan kita"

"Persetan dengan semua itu." Kyuhyun mulai berteriak "Aku muak mendengar kalimat itu. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau. Apa kau tidak bisa memahami itu? Berhentilah berakting seolah kau tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Diamlah Cho, kau idiot! Itulah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin meninggalkanmu. Kau terlalu bergantung padaku. Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk berpikir dewasa, kita tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini. Adakalanya kita harus berpisah, dan aku ingin ketika saat itu tiba kita sama-sama siap."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu _hyung,_ aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berpisah darimu"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu itu."

"Lalu~"

"Biarkan semuanya seperti ini dulu Kyu. Aku mohon"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Aku harap kau tidak betah tinggal di kamar barumu" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras.


End file.
